More Than Just A Day
by AvatarRocky
Summary: I'm back and Happy Valentine's Day. I'm really really late, but it's here. Eddie's trying to make Patricia happy on Valentine's Day. Things don't exactly go according to plan. Enjoy and review!


**I'm late, I know, but it's a fanfic, so ct me some slack, please? I've been swamped for a long time, but I'll still write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Eddie had a plan. It was February 14th, a day he hated for a very long time. Everywhere you looked, couples were celebrating while he sat alone, watching in disgust. However, this year was different. This year, he had Patricia. Making Patricia happy was at the top of his to-do list, and he knew exactly how to do it. He had left school an hour early to beat the traffic. After paying the taxi driver, Eddie ducked into a small flower shop, hidden from the bustling streets.

"Hey Eddie," A woman greeted him as he entered. "How is everything?"

"Everything's perfect, Justine," Eddie said with a smile. "Are my flowers ready?"

Justine, a fairly aged woman, quickly entered the back room of the shop and emerged with a beautiful bouquet of bright red roses. Eddie grinned at the sight. It was perfect, exactly matching the picture in his head. Justine had sold flowers to Eddie's father for years, so Eddie knew the shop well. His mother always received them by mail, and told Eddie all about Justine. His mother was always ecstatic when she received them. Mr. Sweet had sent Eddie there that day, and Eddie was excited. He knew Justine would follow his request perfectly.

"Justine, you're the best in the business." Eddie remarked. Justine just smiled at him.

"Go make your girlfriend happy." She said, pushing him out the door. Eddie managed one last 'thank you' before he was pushed into the crisp, winter air. He started to hail a taxi, but then remembered he was a little short on money. So, he zipped up his leather jacket and started to walk to his next destination. After about a half hour, he arrived at another small shop that he knew of only because of Patricia. As he stepped through the door, the sweet smell of chocolate greeted him. Frank, the shop owner, was wiping down the counter while replenishing the sample chocolate. He looked up when Eddie walked in, and gave him a smile.

"Welcome back Edison." Frank said warmly.

"Hey, Frank," Eddie said between bites of sample chocolate. "I need a favor. Patricia…" Before he had finished the statement, Frank had a box of Patricia's favorite chocolates in hand, wrapping them in red paper. Eddie watched in awe.

"Whoa Frank, you're good." Frank nodded in reply. In less than two minutes, he was done.

"Anything else, Edison?" Eddie had barely heard the question. He was focused on the picture hanging behind Frank. There was a woman, about middle age, in a heart frame. Her smile was genuine, and she just looked happy.

"Who's that?" Eddie asked, pointing at the picture. Frank turned and smiled. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"This is my wife Edison," Frank said.

"She looks really happy."

"She always looked happy." Eddie looked at Frank closely. He thought he could make out a tear rolling down his cheek.

"What happened?" Eddie asked, concerned. Frank lifted up his arm, and attached to his wrist was a pink bracelet.

"Breast cancer is a serious thing Edison; you never know when it's going to strike." A pang of sorrow hit Eddie, and it hit him hard.

"I'm sorry Frank." Frank just smiled at him.

"Today's not just Valentine's day for me, it's our wedding anniversary. She's still with me, and I with her." Eddie patted Frank on the back. He wanted to stay and hear more about Frank and his wife, but he had to go.

"Take it easy, Frank." Frank nodded in reply. Walking out, Eddie thought about what he had just heard. He felt kind of bad for Frank, spending Valentine's Day all alone. However, he couldn't really do anything. He was on his way to his favorite music store to pick up Patricia's favorite band's new album. As he was turning the corner, he saw a very thin, sickly man on the sidewalk. His shirt was tattered and he had no shelter. He looked like he was sleeping. Eddie took one look at the chocolates in his hand and made a decision. Five minutes later, there was a box of chocolates and a single rose in the man's hand. Eddie studied what was left over of his bouquet. After losing one to the wind and giving one to the man, he had four left. It was about 4:15, and he had texted Patricia to meet him in his room at six. He still had to get the CD, and get himself ready. Eddie made a beeline for the music store. As he got there, the owner was locking up.

"No," Eddie breathed. "Please tell me you're going on break." The guy just looked at him, shook his head, took one of Eddie's roses, and walked away, leaving Eddie standing there, dumbfounded.

"Three." He said to himself as he shook his head, looking for a cab. But of course, all the ones he saw had passengers. He started to walk again; he was hungry and needed to stop and buy food. Stepping inside the market in search of some Doritos, a large man brushed past him, knocking him to the ground, and crushing two of his roses. Eddie bounced up and considered cursing at the guy, but decided against it. He had one rose left, and needed to get home. He ignored his hunger and started the long walk home.

Eddie arrived at Anubis House at 5:55 pm. He had five minutes until he had to meet Patricia, and he was in no condition to do so. He was covered in mud thanks to the rain, and he had one rose, which he managed to protect inside his jacket. As he walked through the door, Jerome was going to the kitchen. However, he had seen Eddie, and started to laugh.

"Care to explain, Edison?" Jerome asked, smirking.

"Look Jerry, I have five minutes." Eddie said. "Can you help me?"

Five minutes later, Eddie had on a different leather jacket, a red shirt inside. He was wearing Jerome's black jeans and Alfie's Sperrys. There was a knock on the door, and Patricia entered. She was wearing a black, knee-length dress.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Patricia." Eddie said, presenting her with the single rose. She took it and gave him a look.

"Care to explain?" She asked, twirling the rose. Eddie started the story, including everything. Toward the end, he was almost in tears.

"I tried to make today amazing, but I just saw so many things and met so many people…"

"Shhh," Patricia interrupted him and gestured to the rose. "This is perfect Eddie, thank you."

"We're lucky to have each other today. Some people can't have that luxury." Eddie said. Patricia nodded in agreement.

"Today is more than just Valentine's Day." She said. "It's special."

"Very special, indeed."

**Review? **


End file.
